1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital copying machine.
2. Related Background Art
In some conventional digital copying machines, there is provided an information processing apparatus such as a PC (personal computer) designed as a network capable of informing various users of various information. By using this network, the users can manipulate the information processing apparatus to read and store information by the digital copying machine, to reform the stored information, or to obtain various information from the network, thereby permitting the digital copying machine to print out various information.
FIG. 9 shows an example of a digital copying machine having such an information processing apparatus. In this example, an information processing apparatus 4A is connected to a network and is installed on an installing table 32 disposed aside a digital copying machine 31. The information processing apparatus 4A and the digital copying machine 31 are interconnected through a cable (not shown). With this arrangement, the user merely stands aside the digital copying machine 31 to receive information printed-out from the digital copying machine 31 or to store image data read by an image reading portion C of the digital copying machine 31 in the information processing apparatus 4A. The image data can also be manipulated by the user standing at the apparatus.
Further, since the information processing apparatus 4A is connected to the network, users working within the network can obtain information stored in a server, and can inspect, reform or output image data merely by storing the image data read by the digital copying machine 31 in a network joint holder. Further, even when an amount of image data to be stored is great, the image data can easily be stored using an application function included in the digital copying machine 31.
However, in such a conventional system, if the information processing apparatus 4A is installed aside the digital copying machine 31, respective installation spaces for the digital copying machine 31 and the information processing apparatus 4A are needed, thereby requiring a great total installation space.
In addition, if the environment where the digital copying machine 31 is installed includes high temperature and/or high humidity conditions, the sheets will absorb moisture and may curl, which could result in sheet jam, poor sheet discharging or a poor image, thereby greatly reducing the printer function.